


Let's Not Get Freaky

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [113]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e17 99 Problems, Fluff, Jesus - Freeform, Lil bit of humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk about Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Get Freaky

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 17 99 Problems

"I think I have a new phobia."

Sam glanced at Sam from his place at the old wooden table. "Oh yeah?"

"Jesus freaks."

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean stared at him with a look of complete seriousness.

"Jesus freaks?"

"Jesus freaks."

Sam cracked a smile and turned to shut down his laptop. He looked back at Dean, who still had a grave expression on his face.

"Why Jesus freaks?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have to explain this to you. It's all in the name. They're freaks who like Jesus. They're horrifying."

Sam stifled a laugh. "Why is that?"

"Because they're all... Jesus-y!" Dean waved his arms to help explain his answer. "They're always like; _"don't you be kissing your boyfriend in public, it's a sin!"_ It's fuckin' ridiculous."

"So your problem is really with homophobes then?"

Dean's angry expression turned confused. "Well, fuck the homophobes too, but-"

"Do you have a problem with people believing in angels and God and all that crap, or do you have a problem with homophobes who also happen to be very religious?"

Dean looked a bit defeated as he thought about his answer. "I guess you're right. With the second one."

Sam chuckled and made his way to the bed, pressing close to Dean and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Dean leaning heavily on him. "Is this your way of saying you'll defend my honor if we get yelled at for holding hands?"

Dean scoffed "'Course not. You're a big boy. You'll defend my honor, obviously."

"Love you too."


End file.
